


Firelight

by Minted_Midas



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Canon Era, Caring Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Cheesy romance, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Arthur Pendragon is a Nerd, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, soft bois are soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27818194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minted_Midas/pseuds/Minted_Midas
Summary: ☆ * Happy Holidays * ☆On a cold winter’s day Arthur sets out into the forest in search of his wayward servant.
Relationships: Knights of the Round Table & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 97
Collections: Merlin Holidays 2020





	Firelight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SwanFloatieKnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanFloatieKnight/gifts).



Arthur paced the length of his room. Merlin was late.

Well, perhaps that was an understatement. The servant hadn’t shown up at all that morning, making it the second day running that the king hadn’t seen hide nor hair of him. 

Yes… Merlin was _very_ late.

Arthur bit back a grumble as he shifted uncomfortably in his poorly done-up shirt. 

When he visited Gaius yesterday the physician had mentioned sending Merlin out to fetch some much needed herbs. It was hardly a surprise given the rapid onset of winter and all the sickness which came with it, but that had been a whole day ago. There was no way it could take _that_ long to collect a few plants? 

Arthur paused to stare out his frosty window with a frustrated huff.

Ordinarily he might have made some teasing comment about Merlin being at the tavern but, in all honesty, that was only entertaining when Merlin was actually around to look outraged at the accusation. No, Merlin wasn’t at the tavern, nor was he ever. Arthur knew the servant too well to believe such garbage; not that he’d ever be caught admitting it.

Pushing himself off from his desk he strode towards the door. He wasn’t just going to sit around and do nothing. He had a pretty free day (or at least he assumed so, it wasn’t like Merlin was around to keep him on schedule), so at the very least he might as well use it to track down the wayward servant. Not because he was concerned about him or anything… Of course not! It was simple practicality. Besides, he was getting a bit bored without the man’s cheerful prattle.

Giving the guards an awkward nod, he meandered down the hallway, a part of him feeling the need to be more subtle. He wasn’t going to _sneak_ out persay, but for some reason he didn’t fancy having to explain to anyone as to why he was gadding off to find his missing manservant all by himself. 

However, he should have known that his escape wouldn’t go unnoticed; alas, one of the many delights of being king.

“Arthur!”

He bit back a groan, plastering on a winning smile as he turned to face the trio bounding towards him.

“Where are you off to?” queried Elyan brightly, Gwaine and Percival coming to a stop either side of him on the steps, “We missed you at training this morning.”

“Don’t worry,” interjected Gwaine, “Leon made us suffer plenty even without you there.”

The king gave a forced smile.

“I uh-”

Arthur cursed internally. He’d never been fantastic with excuses. He was the bloody king! Usually what he said went, no questions asked. But this lot weren’t inclined to that sort of thinking; much to his equal relief and detriment.

“I’m looking for Merlin,” he relented, letting the facade fall with a pressed sigh, “You haven’t seen him around have you?”

The trio exchanged a blank glance.

“Not since the other day,” replied Percival, tone tinged with concern, “Everything alright?”

“I hope so,” muttered the king, with a somber gaze toward town.

Gwaine gave Percival a subtle elbow, eyebrow quirked conspiratorially.

Arthur frowned, clearing his throat.

“Well er- I best be off to the tavern then!” he exclaimed, already moving towards the stables, “The idiot may as well live a double life as a drunkard for all the time he spends there! I’m not about to let him flake off work all day. Anyway, bye! See you! Bye!”

Arthur mentally kicked himself as he turned to prance away. He wasn’t sure why he hadn’t just asked them to accompany him; they were Merlin’s friends too after all. He resisted the temptation to meet the confused gazes he could feel following him. Why should it matter that the king wanted to know where his manservant had gotten too? It was a simple enough thing. Heck, it would just be impractical to inconvenience the knights on a mission easily accomplished by one man. 

Elyan frowned in confusion as he watched the not-at-all-suspicious king gallivant awkwardly away.

“Uh, anyone going to tell him the tavern is in the other direction?”

Gwaine grinned wolfishly.

“Certainly not.”

Elyan glanced back at the knight, perplexed.

“Well shouldn’t we at least go after him?”

A heavy hand settled on his shoulder. Elyan glanced up in surprise.

“Let him go,” chuckled Percival, “I think he needs this. Besides, I would not advise getting between Arthur and Merlin.”

Elyan blinked blankly at the grinning pair for a moment, before his eyes widened.

“Wait- you don’t mean-”

“Oh my dear Elyan,” mused Gwaine, throwing an arm over the knight’s shoulder as they turned back towards the castle, “If you were as gifted in the ways of romance as I am, perhaps you would understand. But until that day, just trust us. You’ll see.”

“Besides,” he added with a wink, “I’ve got a lot of money riding on those two.”

•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••

The snow had begun not even a few miles out of Camelot. Arthur grit his teeth against the cold as he pressed deeper into the woodland. He’d yet to come across anyone else, let alone any hint of Merlin.

Arthur grimaced. It wasn’t exactly surprising, the forest was enormous. But, he couldn’t help but feel frustration and unease mount inside him with every gust of icy wind that whipped past as he rode onwards. Daylight was fading and he’d have to turn back before long if he wanted to avoid a cold night in the forest.

_Merlin’s still out there._

Anxiety churned in the knight’s stomach. Maybe the idiot had found his way back to Camelot since Arthur had left. Heck, maybe he had been suddenly called home, who was he to say! But as the forest dimmed, Arthur couldn’t help but consider it wishful thinking. Whatever he may have told himself, he _was_ worried about the fool!

Pausing at the edge of a ridge, Arthur cast his gaze outwards. 

Nothing; the cold woods seemed utterly devoid of life. The king couldn’t help but feel the weather was beginning to resemble his mood. Barely containing a sigh, he turned his horse back towards the path. 

A rustle. 

Arthur froze in his tracks, turning slowly to face the slope once more. He narrowed his eyes. An animal? Perhaps. A bandit? Equally likely. They’d been getting bolder recently, particularly on this side of the kingdom.

The king frowned, dismounting with battle-ready caution. He couldn’t risk getting caught off-guard, not with Merlin in potential danger. Unsheathing his sword, he stalked into the undergrowth. His eyes darted trunk to trunk, but there was no further sign of movement. Arthur almost let himself relax as he crept past yet another tree, its evening shadow stretching over the undergrowth. 

The back of the king’s neck prickled in alarm. He whirled, reacting just in time to see a figure lunge from the shadow, sword raised. But Arthur was faster, instinctively raising his blade to intercept the incoming attack.

CLANG!

Arthur flicked his gaze upwards, eyes meeting a pair of equally wide, if not rather more surprised, eyes.

“A-Arthur?!”

“Merlin!” Arthur exclaimed, unable to keep a flush of relief from his tone as he lowered his sword.

The king frowned as he took in the servant’s shaken demeanor, attention immediately flying to the nasty gash which bloodied the young man’s temple. Merlin straightened, desperately trying to achieve some semblance of control under Arthur’s concerned gaze.

“What on earth are you doing here?” asked Merlin, expression bewildered.

“Me?! Merlin, do you think you can saunter off for days at a time without me noticing?” rebuffed the king.

“You’re not exactly renowned for being the most observant person in the world.”

“Well, even I’m observant enough to see your little ‘herb collecting’ adventure didn’t exactly go as planned,” scoffed Arthur, eyes anxious despite his brazen words.

“I just ran into some bandits is all,” muttered the servant petulantly.

“Huh, is that all?” 

“Oh shove off,” groaned Merlin with a roll of his eyes, posture already relaxing somewhat, “They caught me off guard.”

“Merlin,” deadpanned the king, “I’m sorry to say this, but even _on_ guard a band of trained mercenaries might have been a _liiiitle bit_ much for you. Though props to you for actually bringing a sword this time. In future I suggest bringing a whole knight.”

Merlin gave an exasperated sigh, a slight smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth.

“You’re an ass, you know,” he breathed, pushing off from the tree.

“You never mentioned!” exclaimed the king with a sly grin.

However, his expression quickly faltered as Merlin paled, stumbling slightly before toppling forwards.

“Merlin!” cried Arthur, catching the slighter man before he could crumble completely onto the cold ground.

The man gasped meekly in response, raising a shaking hand to his shoulder. Arthur let out a string of curses that would make Gwaine jealous as the servant’s hand came away bloody. 

“You need treatment, now,” growled Arthur, gently hefting Merlin upright to support his weight. Adrenaline pumping, he cast his eyes out into the dusky forest.

“Where’s your horse?”

“Gone…” muttered Merlin tiredly.

Arthur frowned. There was no way they’d get back to Camelot before nightfall with one horse between them; not in this weather. Flicking his gaze between Merlin and the direction of the path, he winced as the servant failed to bite back a pained yelp. Merlin needed help, and fast. Arthur glanced around, determined gaze landing on a shallow gully a little deeper into the forest. Steeling himself, he guided the man forward. 

“What are you doing?” wheezed Merlin.

“Finding us some shelter.”

Merlin faltered.

“Wait, but you need to get back to Camelot.”

“Says who?” challenged Arthur.

“You’re the king!” spluttered the injured servant.

“When did you become such a stick in the mud?” accused Arthur, “Besides, my priorities are elsewhere right now.”

Merlin opened his mouth to argue only to hesitate, a strange look falling over his face. But, Arthur didn’t have time to think on it as he pushed onwards.

“Come on! Let’s get you out of the cold.”

•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••

Warm light flickered along the walls of the cavern as the crackle of fire filled the night air. The snow had only gotten heavier since they’d settled, the blanket of cold silencing the forest outside.

Rummaging in the pack for medical supplies, Arthur’s gaze flicked up to his exhausted companion. Merlin leaned uncomfortably against the wall across from him, face held in a tense mask which had the king’s heart twisting in concern.

As Arthur made his way over, bandage in hand, Merlin attempted to cast him a reassuring smile.

Arthur couldn’t help but huff an exasperated sigh at the servant’s antics.

“Let’s have a look at that shoulder.”

There was blood; a lot of it. The knight inhaled sharply, hesitating as his eyes flitted anxiously over the wound. 

Merlin grimaced, glancing briefly up at the frozen knight before painfully straightening up.

“Here, let me wash it out,” he mumbled, reaching to grab Arthur’s water skin, “It’s fine if you don’t want to get your hands dirty.”

Arthur scowled, snatching back the water. 

“What? Merlin, I’ve seen a sword wound before,” he fumbled slightly incredulously, “You’re in no state to be treating yourself.”

Merlin faltered, relaxing back again, expression both surprised and guarded. Arthur had to admit, something about it didn’t sit right with him. _How often had Merlin had to treat himself? What had Arthur ever done to give the servant the impression he didn’t care?_

Arthur mentally shook himself. _You idiot, there are more pressing concerns here!_ Unhappily setting aside his jumbled emotions, the knight set to work cleaning the servant’s injured shoulder. Much to his relief, it quickly became clear that the wound was not as deep as it had first appeared; bloody to be sure, but not something that would require more than a firm bandage and some enforced rest.

Curious eyes followed his movements as he bound the injured shoulder.

“You’re not half bad at this,” appraised Merlin, voice genuine.

“I’d be a shoddy knight if I couldn’t patch a scratch like this,” jested the king, earning an eye roll from his patient, “Just don’t tell Gaius. He’d get way too much of a kick out of hearing I actually listened to what he taught me.”

Merlin chuckled.

“Can’t have people knowing you actually care about what they say now, can we?”

“Oi!”

The servant snickered, cutting himself off with a meek wince.

Arthur shook his head fondly as he secured the shoulder dressing.

“You idiot,” he muttered under his breath.

The knight sat back.

“How does that feel?”

Merlin flexed his arm, rolling his shoulder back slightly with an appreciative glance.

“A definite improvement from bleeding out.”

“I’ll take it,” conceded Arthur, “Now about that head wound of yours.”

Merlin opened his mouth to protest, but was swiftly silenced by a stern look from Arthur. It would seem basic first aid wasn’t all the king had picked up from Gauis. 

Wringing out an unused bandage, the blonde quietly set to work, gently dabbing at the gash being careful to ensure he didn’t cause Merlin any further pain. Averting his attention from the wound for a split second, his eyes unthinkingly wandered to Merlin’s steadfast gaze. His breath stuttered; a thrill of adrenaline sending him bashfully glancing away.

_Bashfully?_

Arthur baulked. He was the king of Camelot. Bashful was not a word that should apply to him. So what if something about being so close to Merlin, meeting Merlin’s eyes, sent his brain short circuiting. Bashful, was not the word. What was he, some love struck girl?

No, wait…

Shit… 

_Fuck!_

There was no way. This could not be happening. Sure, it was true his relationship with Merlin had always been a bit different from his relationship with anyone else, but that was just the nature of the job, right?! I mean, the man was easily the closest person in his life, but what did that have to do with anything? Afterall, Arthur had only kept the man around because he’d made life so much more fun… And was stupidly loyal… And didn’t care about petty titles… And had been the first person in his stuffy and stagnant life to see him for who he truly was...

Oh god, Arthur was an absolute clotpole! How had he never considered that his feelings might have been a bit more than what he’d assumed them to be?!

“Uhh you ok there sire?”

Arthur felt heat rise to his face, blinking dumbly as he stared at the bandage he held frozen in the air between them.

“Huh? What? I’m fine!” he stuttered, a little too loudly as he haphazardly threw himself into tending the servant’s head wound once more, heart fluttering like a startled rabbit.

Merlin gave him a quizzical smirk.

“Uh if you say so. You just looked like you ate a rat is all.”

Something loosened in Arthur’s chest as he let out an incredulous scoff.

“Well you’d know all about that!”

Arthur sat back to admire his work (yes, his work, _not_ Merlin! He wasn’t about to address those feelings right now).

“Well, I hope you’ve learned your lesson,” reprimanded the king, determined to distract himself from his goo-for-brains.

“Hmm we’ll see,” goaded the servant with a sardonic smirk.

“ _Merlin_.”

“Ok ok!” he relented with a snicker, “Clearly you’d be utterly hopeless without me.”

 _Yeah, hopelessly something_ , Arthur’s brain helpfully provided.

“Would not!” he said instead.

Merlin grinned wolfishly.

“Ah, so you decided to wear your shirt inside-out intentionally.”

Arthur blanched, flailing to get a better look at his shirt as Merlin broke out into bright laughter. The king huffed petulantly at his amused servant, an unavoidable smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

_ACHOO!_

Arthur’s eyebrows shot up at the ridiculously tiny sound, holding back a laugh of his own.

“My god, was that you?” he snorted mockingly.

“What? I was just sneezing!” 

“Yeah, but you sounded like you might have been possessed by a kitten!”

“Pfft, you spout more nonsense with every day that passes, you-”

_ACHOO!_

Arthur let out a squawk of laughter as the servant irritably wound his arms around himself. The king couldn’t help but find the display all together rather adorable. He shot Merlin a smile, but it quickly wavered as an intruding thought made itself known.

_Merlin probably doesn’t feel the same…_

Christ, if that didn’t hurt like a punch in the gut. Arthur could feel the warmth in his veins turn brittle as his gaze fell to the ground. He’d always been taught to hide his emotions, both for the sake of Camelot and his heart, and in all honesty he was starting to see why the latter was such a concern.

All these emotions were starting to give Arthur a headache.

Merlin let out a yawn, a shudder shaking his slight form.

Hope and anxiety needled at Arthur’s heart. Could it really do any harm just to reach out? They had a good thing going and he wasn’t about to ruin it with all these _feelings_. But at the very least, it couldn’t hurt to simply look out for the man… Well, it could still hurt; hurt Arthur that is. The knight ran a hand down his face. Why did everything have to be so damn complicated?

_ACHOO!_

Acting before he could lose his nerve, Arthur unfastened his cloak; unceremoniously holding it out towards the man, eyes looking anywhere but at the other’s.

“Oh…” started Merlin, surprise colouring his expression, “Really Arthur, I’ll be fine.”

“Take it. I’m not cold and I don’t want to have to deal with your daft sneezes all night,” Arthur muttered by way of excuse, still refusing to meet his eyes.

Merlin hesitated before carefully taking the cloak, a slight smirk on his lips.

“Just be careful with it,” added Arthur quietly.

Merlin glanced at him curiously as he wrapped himself in the immense swathe of fabric.

“Oh? What do you mean?”

Arthur suddenly felt very silly, colour rising to his cheeks.

“It’s uh- It’s my lucky cloak,” he explained in a small voice.

Merlin’s eyebrows rose, quiet amusement sparkling in his already bright eyes. 

“Oh don’t,” grumbled Arthur, only becoming more flustered.

_Why did he even mention it?!_

Merlin raised his hands in surrender.

“I didn’t say anything!”

“You didn’t have to,” groused Arthur, poking at the fire in an awkward attempt to distract himself.

Merlin gave an amused huff, pulling the cape tighter around himself. He stared at the rich material a moment before flicking his gaze back to the self-conscious knight.

“Thank you.”

Arthur halted, glancing sideways at the cosy figure. He could feel warmth rising to his cheeks again. 

“Uh don’t mention it,” he replied lightly.

Merlin smiled.

“No, seriously don’t mention it,” Arthur added more hurriedly, a nervous chuckle slipping into his voice, “If the knights knew I had a lucky cloak, I would never hear the end of it.”

The servant barely contained a snicker.

“Your secret’s safe with me you dollophead.”

Arthur leaned back with a sigh, only to be startled forward as Merlin suddenly gasped, lively eyes flying to the night sky outside.

“Shooting star!” he exclaimed excitedly, “Make a wish!”

The king glanced skyward, an eyebrow quirked.

“Make a wish?”

“Yeah,” replied Merlin with childish excitement, “Don’t tell me you haven’t heard of that?”

Arthur shrugged apologetically, amusement apparent in his expression. His companion cast him a look of outrage.

“Well,” Merlin explained softly, “Back in Ealdor my mother always used to say that shooting stars were our ancestors waving at us. It may be a kid’s story, but I always found it rather sweet. The other kids in the village and I would always make a wish whenever we saw them in the knowledge that our ancestors were watching over us.”

Arthur glanced back out at the sky with quiet fascination.

“What did you wish for?” he questioned unthinkingly.

Merlin blinked at him in surprise, cheeks colouring slightly.

“Uh, well half of the idea is that you're not supposed to _tell_ anyone your wish.”

Arthur scoffed.

“Now you’re just making things up!”

“Ah you caught me, my bad! You evidently know more about this thing you only just heard about than I, my lord,” teased Merlin, effectively dodging the topic.

The king cast him a glower, knowing the stubborn young man well enough to recognise when to give up prodding. Merlin returned his gaze to the stars with a peaceful expression. Arthur tilted his head, glancing between his companion and the sky.

“How much is there to really see out there?” he questioned, unable to hide his genuine curiosity, “Did your mother teach you anymore about it?”

The servant smiled, sitting up slightly; not even questioning Arthur’s unusual quietness as excitement lit in his gaze.

“Oh, all sorts!” enthused Merlin, “I don’t remember much but she always used to tell me that some of the stars were livestock that had gotten lost. Like see there! That little cluster of stars looks kind of like a cow!” 

Arthur bit back a chuckle as he attempted to keep up with the servant’s flippant gestures, stories of animals, wayward voyages and fantastic creatures on his tongue. The king couldn’t help but find himself swept up in his companion’s passion. Unconsciously, Arthur found his gaze once more drawn to the other’s eyes, embers dancing in front of them to form their own enchanting constellations. 

“And that one-”

Merlin’s gaze flicked to the king’s, his rambling cutting off with a sheepish stutter.

“I err- Sorry…” the servant chuckled, “I sort of get a bit carried away..”

“I didn’t mind one bit,” replied Arthur, tone uncharacteristically warm.

Merlin quirked him a small smile, eyes searching the king’s thoughtfully before squeezing shut as a yawn shook his form.

Arthur smiled softly as the other reshuffled in his cloak; curled body almost lost in the vast swathe of fabric. He couldn’t help but admit the sight was rather sweet. 

An icy gust of wind cut into the cavern sending the fire flickering chaotically. Unwittingly, Arthur wound his arms tighter around his chest, barely suppressing a shiver.

Merlin glanced up, eyebrow raised challengingly.

“What were you saying about not feeling the cold?”

“I’m not cold,” insisted Arthur childishly, despite his tightly grit teeth.

The servant rolled his eyes, hesitating a moment before sweeping his arm to hold the cape open.

“Well there’s enough cloak for the both of us,” he pointed out, before catching himself with a panicked stutter, “Uh- Well, that is if you don’t mind sharing…”

Arthur blinked in surprise. He’d have been lying if he said his heart didn’t skip at Merlin’s invitation. Had he been so caught up in his own feelings that he’d not even considered the other might realistically feel the same way? Cautious hope flitted inside him as he scrutinized the increasingly awkward man across from him. If he didn’t know better, he might say Merlin looked nervous. Arthur suppressed a startled huff.

“Well then shove over you dolt,” he relented fondly.

Merlin broke into a broad if not somewhat surprised grin as he shimmied to the side, Arthur sliding gracelessly in beside him. They sat side-by-side for a moment in awkward silence.

“Better?” queried the servant cautiously.

“Much,” affirmed Arthur, fighting to maintain anything but a giddy expression.

Merlin looked away, a small smile on his face. Succumbing to nervousness, Arthur found himself staring once more at the night sky. It was nights like these that all things seemed possible. It was, for lack of a better word, magical. 

Feeling the closeness of Merlin next to him he let out a contented yawn.

Apparently losing his battle against sleep, the servant let his head fall onto Arthur’s shoulder. The king startled, face reddening as he quietly glanced down at the exhausted man. Though he couldn’t ignore the thrill of joy that ran through him as he relaxed against his companion.

Eyes shut, Arthur could swear a sly smirk graced Merlin’s otherwise peaceful expression.

 _Smooth bastard_ , he thought with a fond smile.

Glancing into the dying embers of the fire, an overwhelming feeling of warmth bloomed in his chest. When had he last felt so content, so safe, so… happy? It had been right under his nose the entire time! Though feeling Merlin’s quiet breaths against his neck he couldn’t help but feel maybe he’d always known. 

Afterall, Merlin had always felt rather like home.

Resting his head atop his companion’s, Arthur let his eyes fall shut.

“Goodnight Merlin.”

“Goodnight Arthur.”

•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••

The king had up and disappeared, and while Gwaine knew better than to worry, the knights at least had to put on the show of looking for him. As dawn began to peak over the horizon, Leon sternly held up his hand for pause. The trio behind drew to a stop, casting a curious eye over what appeared to be a hollow in the hillside.

Gwaine leaned his head around for a better look, almost falling off his horse as his eyes caught on the sight before them. The king lay comfortably tucked against his servant’s side, the peaceful pair contently snuggled in a sea of red fabric by the remains of their smouldering fire. 

Unbidden, Gwaine let out an excited squeak; Percival and Elyan being quick in their attempts to silence him with a chorus of loud shushes and dramatic arm flailing. The roguish knight settled for a wide grin, giving the surprised Elyan a pointed look. _What did I tell you?_

Holding up his hand, Percival met him with a hearty high-five only to wince as the sound echoed around the hollow.

“Oh shit,” whispered Gwaine.

Leon turned to face him with a condescending glare. The other knights straightened, exchanging nervous glances as they tried to gauge the senior knight’s reaction to the rather unconventional situation. 

“Uh, so what do we do?” broached Percival quietly, attempting to sound as tactful as possible.

Leon cast another glance back at the pair, before slowly turning to the knights with a sly smile entirely out of place on his normally serious face.

“Well I certainly wouldn’t want to disturb the king at this hour. Would you?”

Gwaine’s face broke into an enormous grin.

“Besides,” added Leon, rolling his eyes, “It’s about damn time!”

*ﾟ☆ * THE END * ☆ﾟ*

**Author's Note:**

> Gonna come clean, I have never written romance in my life nor do I usually go in for shipping, but I gotta say this was an absolute delight to write. Thank you SwanFloatieKnight for your fantastic prompts and I hope I did them justice! Hope you have a phenomenal holidays!


End file.
